Schlaflos in Boston
by nici's anatomy
Summary: [Oneshot] Jordan& Woody Jordan hat eine schlaflosen Nacht, doch sie ist nicht die einzige. Wer sich noch schlaflos in Boston herumtreibt und wieso ein Handy und ein PostIt manchmal der Schlüssel zum Glück sein können, erfahrt Ihr, wenn ihr weiter lest


**Schlaflos in Boston  
**von Nici

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört Tim Kring. Ich borge mir die Figuren und Orte nur aus und werde alles ordentlich gewaschen und gebügelt wieder zurückgeben!  
__Spoiler: keine  
__Genre: Allgemein, Romanze  
__Charaktere/Paaring: Jordan/Woody  
__Rating: T  
__Inhalt: Jordan hat eine schlaflosen Nacht – doch sie ist nicht alleine… Wer sich noch schlaflos in Boston herumtreibt und wieso ein Handy und ein Post-It manchmal der Schlüssel zum Glück sein kann, erfahrt Ihr, wenn ihr weiter lest ;-)  
__Bemerkung: so etwas kommt dabei heraus, wenn ein FF Schreiberling und CJ Vernarrter sich in einem viel zu warmen Bett herumwälzt und keinen Schlaf findet… Die Fragmente der Story schlummern schon ein paar Tage auf meinem PC rum und da heute Montag ist, dachte ich mir, ich schreibe sie fertig.  
__Die Story ist nicht beta gelesen. Wer Fehler findet, darf sie gerne behalten_

* * *

Jordan drehte sich schon zum zehnten Mal innerhalb einer viertel Stunde um und fand immer noch einen Schlaf. Die Leuchtzeiger des Weckers auf dem kleinen Nachttisch zeigten an, dass es mittlerweile halb drei Uhr nachts war.  
Sie schob seufzend die Decke beiseite, drehte sich auf den Rücken und beobachtete das Spiel aus Licht und Schatten an der Decke. Die Neonbeleuchtung an der Straßenecke flackerte nervös und projizierte seltsame Gebilde an die Decke.  
Kein Luftzug drang durch das Fenster. Die Nacht war windstill und schwül. 

Sie hörte, wie draußen ein Auto vorfuhr, anhielt und der Motor ausgestellt wurde. Dann war wieder Stille. Sie lauschte einen Moment und wartete vergeblich auf das Geräusch einer zuschlagenden Autotür. Wahrscheinlich ihre Nachbarin von Ende des Ganges und ihr neuer Freund, die das Bett kurzfristig in sein Auto verlegt hatten. Sie schmunzelte und dachte daran, wann sie das letzte Mal mit jemandem in einem Auto gesessen hatte und sich nicht von ihm hatte trennen können. Das war schon lange her. Viel zu lange, wenn sie es sich recht überlegte.

Minutenlang lag sie einfach nur da und beobachtete die Schatten an der Wand. Ihre Wohnung war in ein diffuses Licht getaucht, die wenigen Möbel ragten wie dunkle Schatten aus dem Nichts hervor und verliehen dem Szenario eine gespenstige Atmosphäre. Als Kind hätte sie jetzt wahrscheinlich der Schwüle getrotzt und sich die Decke über den Kopf gezogen; als Erwachsene war ihr einfach nur viel zu warm.

Sie dachte an nichts Besonderes, versuchte den Kopf leer zu bekommen, jeden Gedanken zu vertreiben, nur um möglichst bald in die Traumwelt abzutauchen.  
Sie hatte nicht viel geschlafen in den letzten Wochen und die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen waren kaum noch unter dem Make-up zu verstecken.  
Die Wochen waren stressig gewesen. Ein Serienmörder hatte Boston unsicher gemacht und es war kaum ein Tag vergangen, an dem nicht ein neues Opfer in der Gerichtsmedizin landete. Alle verfügbaren Pathologen und Detectives waren auf den Fall angesetzt wurden. Sie hatten lange im Dunklen getappt, kein Muster, nichts erkennen können, was sie auf die Spur des Mörders geführt hätte. Es schien, als würde er wahllos töten, was ihm in die Quere kam; junge Männer, alte Frauen, Kinder. Letzteres war besonders schlimm gewesen – für alle Beteiligten.

Dann aber, nach drei Wochen, war _Der Schlitzer_, wie er von der Presse genannt wurde, weil er die Opfer, nachdem er sie umgebracht hatte, mit einem Messer aufschlitzte, unvorsichtig geworden. Eins seiner Opfer hatte den Angriff überlebt, konnte dem Mörder entkommen und eine Personenbeschreibung abgeben. Eine Beschreibung, die sich später als nutzlos und schließlich als viel zu ungenau herausgestellt hatte. Doch eines hatte die Sache bewirkt: _Der Schlitzer_ war vorsichtiger geworden, was nicht gerade förderlich für die Ermittler gewesen war.

Doch dann, als schon fast alle die Hoffnung wieder aufgegeben hatten, war es einem dummen Zufall, Jordans Sturheit und Woodys Nachsicht, was Jordans Alleingänge anging, zu verdanken gewesen, dass sie dem Täter eine Falle stellen konnten. Sie hatten ihn auf frischer Tat erwischen und sein nächstes potenzielles Opfer retten können.  
Seltsamerweise schaffte Jordan es aber nicht, den für sie abgeschlossenen Fall ad Akta zu legen; er spukte ihr immer noch im Kopf herum und sie fand keine Ruhe.

Seit etwa zwanzig Stunden saß _Der Schlitzer_ hinter Schloss und Riegel. Die Staatsanwaltschaft war zuversichtlich und ein schneller Prozess so gut wie gesichert.  
Es war, als hätte die ganze Stadt aufgeatmet. Das trübe, regnerische Wetter war verschwunden, hatte der Sonne Platz gemacht, und Boston einen der heißesten Tage des Jahres beschert.

Leider hing diese Schwüle auch jetzt noch über der Stadt und nahm Jordan die Luft zum atmen. Sie spürte, wie ihr ein Rinnsal den Rücken hinunterlief und ihr Tanktop durchnässte. Ihre nackten Arme und Beine fühlten sich klebrig an.

Doch es war nicht alleine die Hitze, die Jordan vom Schlaf abhielten, das wusste sie. Auch nicht die Gedanken an den Fall. Es war etwas anderes.

Der harte Kern der Gerichtsmedizin und einige der Detectives hatten sich am Abend in Max Pub getroffen, um Nigels Geburtstag nachzufeiern. Der Brite hatte in der letzten Woche Geburtstag gehabt, aber niemandem war nach Feiern zumute gewesen.

Doch heute Abend, nachdem der Fall endgültig gelöst war, hatte es einen Grund zu feiern gegeben und sie hatten diesen Grund gleich mit Nigels Geburtstag verbunden.  
Es war ein feucht fröhlicher Abend gewesen und Jordan wusste, dass sie den einen oder anderen Whiskey nicht hätte trinken dürfen – die Quittung dafür würde sie spätestens am nächsten Morgen spüren. Aber sie bereute es nicht. Die Party war das Beste, was ihnen allen in dem Moment hatte passieren können.  
Jordan schmunzelte, als sie an Garrets Gesangeinlage dachte. Ihr Chef musste mindestens genau viel getrunken haben wie sie. Anders konnte sie sich nicht erklären, wie Garret freiwillig Happy Birthday in einer Tonlage singen konnte, die jenseits von Gut und Böse lag.

Jordan war mittlerweile wieder hellwach und bezweifelte, dass sie überhaupt noch mal schlafen würde.Sie schaltete die Nachtischlampe ein und griff wahllos unters Bett, um nach einer alten Zeitschrift zu suchen. Sie hatte plötzlich Lust zu lesen.  
Was sie unter dem Bett fand war allerdings keine Zeitung, sondern eine Akte.

Sie hörte, wie unten eine Autotür geschlossen wurde und wartete auf das Geräusch des ankommenden Fahrstuhls. Es kam nicht.  
Wahrscheinlich war es doch nicht Kathleen, dachte Jordan schlug die Akte auf und fand eine Notiz auf der ersten Seite.

_Hi Jordan. Mein Chef braucht die genauen Ergebnisse der toxikologischen Untersuchung in verständlicher Sprache. Du weißt schon… Gruß Woody_

Jordan seufzte. Woody. Noch so ein Grund, warum sie in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf fand. Der blauäugige Detective aus Wisconsin spukte ihr schon lange im Kopf herum. Bisher hatte sie es immer wieder geschafft, den Gedanken zu verbannen, dass er vielleicht mehr für sie sein könnte, als ein Kollege oder Freund, doch vor ein paar Stunden war etwas passiert, was die Mauer, die sie um ihre Gefühlswelt herum errichtet hatte, ins Schwanken gebracht hatte.

Irgendwann zur fortgeschrittenen Stunde war Woody hinter die Theke getreten, als sie gerade die Getränkebestände kontrollierte und vor dem Kühlschrank hockte. Er hatte sich neben sie gekniet und war ihr so nahe gekommen, dass sie die Wärme seines Körpers spüren auf ihrem nackten Arm spüren konnte und sein Atem ihren Hals gekitzelt hatte.  
„Gibt es da noch eine Cola für einen durstigen Detective?", hatte er ihr ins Ohr geflüstert. Der Klang seiner Stimme, seine Nähe hatte ihr unwillkürlich eine Gänsehaut beschert. Natürlich hatte sie dies, als Woody eine Bemerkung darüber hatte fallen lassen, auf die Kälte des Kühlschranks geschoben, doch sie wusste, dass Woody ihr nicht geglaubt hatte. Sie hatte es in seinen Augen gesehen, als er sich für die Cola bedankt hatte, die sie ihm, irgendetwas Unverständliches murmelnd, in die Hand gedrückt hatte.

Kurze Zeit später hatte Woody sie zum Tanzen aufgefordert. Das war an sich nichts Ungewöhnliches. Sie und Woody tanzten oft miteinander. Es war nichts dabei. Nur ein Tanz. Nichts Besonderes. Dachte sie…  
Doch dieser Tanz war etwas Besonderes gewesen. Es war, als hätte sich die Umwelt auf den Klang von Nancy und Frank Sinatras Stimmen und die beiden Tanzenden reduziert; so, als wäre da plötzlich eine Seifenblase, die sie beide eingeschlossen und isoliert hatte. Woody hatte sie näher an sich herangezogen, als nötig gewesen wäre, das hatte Jordan gemerkt. Aber sie hatte sich nicht dagegen wehren können, selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte. Und sie hatte es nicht gewollt, wie sie nun, im Nachhinein feststellte. Doch warum nicht?

Das leise Piepsen ihres Handys riss Jordan aus ihren Gedanken. Sie griff zum Nachttisch und blickte auf das Gerät.

_Sie haben eine neue Nachricht erhalten. Wollen Sie sie lesen?_

Sie drückte auf den grünen Knopf.

_Schläfst Du schon? W._

Jordan runzelte die Stirn. Seit wann schrieb Woody ihr zu so später Stunde noch eine SMS? Und wieso schrieb er überhaupt? Sie tippte eine schnelle Antwort: _Jetzt nicht mehr, Cowboy_ und wartete neugierig auf Antwort. Sie musste nicht lange warten.

_Das glaube ich Dir nicht._

Woher wusste er, dass sie nicht geschlafen hatte? Konnte er hellsehen? Sie schrieb_ Warum schläfst du nicht?_ zurück und setzte sich im Bett auf. Mittlerweile hatte sie Spaß an der Sache gefunden und starrte gebannt auf das kleine Display. Doch dieses Mal wurde ihre Geduld auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Es dauerte ziemlich lange, bis eine Antwort kam.

_Ich konnte nicht schlafen. Weiß auch nicht... Mir geht soviel im Kopf herum. Musste nachdenken._

Jordan schluckte, als sie die Zeilen las. Sie konnte verstehen, dass es vieles gab, worüber er nachdenken musste. Zuviel war in den letzten Wochen passiert, als dass es völlig spurlos an Woody hätte vorbeigehen können. Er hatte sich fast noch mehr in den Fall hinein gehängt als sie selber. Es hatte sie erstaunt, ihn zum Ende hin so erschöpft und verzweifelt zu sehen. Die Erkenntnis, dass auch er nur ein Mensch war, der irgendwann an seine Grenze stieß, hatte sie sehr nachdenklich gemacht - und sogar erschreckt.

Woody war für sie bisher immer ihr heimlicher Held gewesen. Natürlich hatte sie ihm das nie gesagt oder spüren lassen. Aber sie hatte seine lockere, ungezwungene Art, wie er die Fälle anging, wie er die Verdächtigen aufspürte und die bösen Jungs überführte, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken, immer bewundert. Man merkte ihm nie an, ob ihn ein Fall belastete oder nicht; im Gegensatz zu ihr selber, die immer alles viel zu persönlich anging, war er doch eher der reservierte, distanzierte Typ, den nichts schocken konnte.  
So dachte sie. Als in der letzten Woche der kleine Junge eingeliefert worden war, den _Der Schlitzer_ auf einem Spielplatz aufgelauert und kaltblütig ermordet hatte, war Woodys Professionalität für kurze Zeit verschwunden und hatte einer Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit Platz gemacht, die Jordan noch nie in diesen blauen, vor Lebenslust funkelnden Augen gesehen hatte. Es hatte sie erschreckt, zutiefst erschreckt.

_Möchtest Du reden?_

Woody hatte ihr so oft geholfen, hatte ihr zur Seite gestanden, wenn es ihr schlecht gegangen war, und sie sich ausnahmsweise geöffnet hatte. Nun war sie an der Reihe. Jetzt wollte sie für ihn da sein.  
Sie stand auf und ging in die Küche, um sich einen Kaffee zu machen. Sie war gerade dabei, das Pulver in den Filter zu schütten, als das Handy erneut piepste.

_Gerne. Wann hast Du Zeit?_

Jordan lächelte und tippte mit einer Hand die Antwort, während sie mit der anderen die Kanne unter den Wasserhahn hielt.

_Wenn Du magst, sofort. Ruf mich einfach an, wenn Dir danach ist._

Sie hätte auch nichts dagegen gehabt, wenn er vorbeigekommen wäre. Dass sie so dachte, lag aber nur an der Tatsache, dass es so leichter gewesen wäre, zu reden – das redete sie sich zumindest ein. Dass das nicht stimmte, wusste sie. Sie hatte plötzlich das starke Bedürfnis, in Woodys blaue Augen zu sehen, ihm nah zu sein und… ja, was eigentlich? Ihm endlich zu sagen, was sie für ihn fühlte? Ihm zu zeigen, dass sie mehr in ihm sah, als den guten Kumpeln? Ihn von seiner Schwärmerei zu ihm zu erlösen?  
Aber was dann? Was würde passieren, wenn sie sich ihm öffnete? Würde sie damit nicht vielleicht das zerstören, was sie sich in all den Jahren so mühsam aufgebaut hatten? Was wäre, wenn ihre Beziehung scheitern würde? Würde sie damit ihre Freundschaft aufs Spiel setzen und vielleicht unwiederbringlich zerstören?

Jordan wusste nicht mehr, ob es das Piepsen des Handys war, das sie aus den Gedanken riss, oder die Tatsache, dass die Kaffeekanne überlief. Erschrocken drehte sie den Wasserhahn ab und blickte auf das Display.

_Machst Du mir auch einen Kaffee?_

Woher wusste er, dass sie sich gerade einen Kaffee machen wollte? Konnte er wirklich Gedanken lesen, wie sie vorhin noch vermutet hatte? Eigentlich unmöglich...  
Aber abgesehen davon, stand Jordan jetzt wirklich vor der Entscheidung, ihn in die Wohnung und damit vielleicht sogar in ihr Leben zu lassen, oder nicht. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Kühlschrank und den gelben Post-it, der dort hing. _Man weiß nie, wie es wird, wenn man es nicht ausprobiert. _Ja, Lily hatte Recht. Sie wusste nicht, was kommen würde, solange sie es nicht ausprobierte.

_Klar. Komm vorbei._

Sie schickte die SMS ab und holte einen zweiten Becher aus dem Schrank. Ein paar Sekunden später klingelte es an der Tür und Jordan ging erstaunt zur Gegensprechanlage. „Cowboy?", fragte sie.  
„Ja, ich bin's, Jordan Marie Cavanaugh"  
Sie lächelte, als sie seine Stimme hörte und drückte den Türöffner.  
Verwundert ging sie ins Schlafzimmer und zog sich einen Morgenmantel über. Wie hatte Woody in so kurzer Zeit den Weg geschafft? Und wieso hatte sie ihn nicht kommen hören? Merkwürdig, äußerst merkwürdig.

Doch das war ihr momentan egal. Es gab wichtigere Dinge, über die sie sich Gedanken machen musste; zum Beispiel, ob die braune Wohnungstür, die sie gerade öffnete, auch die Tür war, die zu ihrem Herzen führte…  
Sie würden es herausfinden. Früher oder später.

**

* * *

**

Ende

_Und? Hat es Euch gefallen? Schreibt es mir… /neugierigbin/_


End file.
